Share your thoughts with me
by kuramahiei848
Summary: IT'S ME! SAMMIANIMEFAN! Hiei's new at Kurama's school. the fire yokai lives with Kurama, and only Kurama can convince him to things. KaramaHiei. YusukeKeiko. Flames accepted, i'm a bad writer!
1. Leaving and Then Coming

What I Said Was Wrong  
  
Sammianimefan: HELLO!!!!! I'm gomen, this fic might sound like it will go into agnst, but don't worry it won't be. Kurama and Hiei just get into a fight, something happens to Kurama, and Hiei gets sad and thinks it's gonna be an agnst. Kurama: have I read this one? Sammianimefan: nope I did it all last night, I stayed up to make Hiei miserable. Kurama: *tears up* r-really? Sammianimefan: *wipes his tears with her hand* naw, I was just playing Kurama, nothing will happen to Hiei. Kurama: ;_; r-really? Sammianimefan: really. Kurama: ^_^ let's start! Sammianimefan: That's the spirit!  
  
Disclaimer-dude: Sammianimefan doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so please don't sue. But she does own Sonomi. So HA! She cannot be sued!  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving and Then Coming  
  
"No! Please Hiei! I didn't mean it that way!" Kurama yelled "Then what way did you mean it!?" Hiei sneered "Look, I just can't choose, it's hard being two people, you know!" "Then give up one!" "But what one would I give up?" "Give up your Yokai side Kurama, because I don't love you anymore and no one on that side does!" Kurama fell to his knees tears staining his eyes, "Do you. mean that?!" "Hai." Kurama shook his head, Hiei flew off, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "No." he wiped it away, "I will not shed another tear for that Kitskune."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Kurama lay in his bed, ". Hiei." he turned to his side to see the crumpled sheets and pillow when the little Fire Yokai spent the night. Yusuke looked at him sadly, his best friend the happiest man alive, now turned to a saddest man alive. He knew something had upset Hiei, yes when he asked Kurama to choose. Kurama wouldn't even pay attention to the teacher, he'd drift off into space, almost getting caught. "Do you think, he really ment it Yusuke?" Kurama asked "Ummm. I dunno, but how do you feel?" Yusuke patting his friends' shoulder "I guess in the end, I want to be a Yokai, but Hiei said never to return." "." that's what had caused it. Kurama opened the window and looked into the night, not noticing a little pink and a little black caterpillar on the tree, "How do you think Hiei is fairing?" Yusuke walked over to the window and threw a rock from the window seal, "maybe he misses you as much as you miss him." "Hiei? Miss me?" Kurama looked at him, "As if, that Yokai couldn't care less if I got injured." Yusuke smiled, "that's his usual attitude. No?" Kurama nodded and Yusuke jumped out the window as Kurama yawned. The black caterpillar jumped onto the window seal and slowly made it's way to the edge of Kurama's bed as he lay down. Kurama grabbed the pillow next to him as tears came shimmering down his cheeks, ". Hiei." It watched him, it's eyes looking curious.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Kurama awoke with his mother above him, "Shuuicio, what's wrong? You've never slept in, are you sick?" Kurama smiled, "No mother, I'm sorry, Yusuke called yesterday. We stayed up talking." "Oh well, I'll give you a note so your not late." She ran out the room "I don't believe it, my first lie to my mother. wouldn't Hiei love to see that?" Kurama muttered as the caterpillar crawled up to his backpack. Kurama got dressed, grabbed his note and breakfast, and ran out the door. As soon as he got to school, the caterpillar jumped out of his backpack and hid behind a tree.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kurama gazed out the window, history reminded him of Hiei. He let his eyes wander until he caught sight of a spiky-black haired boy staring at him with sad brown eyes, ". Hiei." Kurama whispered and dropped the pen from his hand. "SHUUCIO-SAN!!!!" The Sensei scream Kurama jumped, "H-hai Sensei?" "Are you feeling ok? Your never like this." The Sensei eyed him. "No sir, gomen." Kurama sighed as the Sensei went back to the class, he looked out the window but no one was down there, ".Hiei."  
  
Sammianimefan: It's sooo sad. Kurama: isn't it? ;_; Sammianimefan: I feel bad now, Hiei and Kurama are my favorite couple. Kurama: will this become agnst? I mean like I get hurt by getting hit by a bus or something? Sammianimefan: I can't write that, someone already wrote that, but I promise to make it just as good if I get some good ideas in reviews. Don't worry, I'll give the reviewers' the credit. Please review! Ja Ne 


	2. Author note! PLZ READ! FOR KURAMA HIT BY...

Author NOTE!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaireiblade: well I lost the website with the Kurama getting hit by a car, demo, when I find it I will put another notice up. So when I do review with your email and I'll send you the site!  
  
Kurama: A CAR!?!? *Starts crying his head off*  
  
Kaireiblade: ^_^ it's just tragedy Kurama, not angst. *hugs Kurama*  
  
Hiei: *walks in* MY KURAMA!! *Holds onto Kurama and takes him away from me*  
  
Kurama: *sobbing miserably(who wouldn't?) in Hiei's shirt*  
  
Kaireiblade: *rolls eyes* fine when he gets hit by the car, don't come crying to me. Even though I will care.  
  
Hiei: YOUR GOING TO WRITE THAT!?!? *Gets ready for his Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa attack*  
  
Kaireiblade: like I would write that about poor Kurama, demo someone else did.  
  
Hiei: THAT LITTLE!!!!!  
  
Kaireiblade: like you even know who it is, demo I can find out!  
  
Hiei: *sold Kurama* what do you want me to do?  
  
Kaireiblade: buy me 100 tubs of sweet snow.  
  
Hiei: me too?  
  
Kaireiblade: ^_^ of course!  
  
Hiei: *kisses Kurama on the lips, not caring for the readers and takes off to buy sweet snow*  
  
Kurama: ^_^ I feel better now!  
  
Kaireiblade: ^_^ great! *grins to readers* thanks to:  
  
DogsruleW: This is good! I don't have any ideas though -_- I hope you continue soon!  
  
Ann: Good so far.  
  
Fire godess5: your fic sounds like a good idea, plz start writing it soon! Kaireiblade: THANK YOU PLZ REVIEW! I NEED IDEAS! JA NE! 


End file.
